Bulkhead coaxial connectors typically have a connector housing that is attached to the bulkhead by means of screws that extend through a flange of the housing, or a nut that is threaded onto a threaded portion of the housing that extends through an opening in the bulkhead. The contact of the connector is crimped onto the center conductor of the coaxial cable in the usual manner. In any case, the connector typically has a reduced diameter portion that extends through the bulkhead and is threaded to receive a nut from a mating connector. During mating, as the nut is being turned, the contact of the mating connector may also turn thereby introducing torque to the contact of the bulkhead mounted connector. This torque may be sufficient to damage the crimped connection with the cable conductor and render the connector unreliable or completely inoperative. This is especially the case where the mating cable is the type having an integrally molded connector and nut, so that when the nut rotates, the connector and the cable rotate along with it. Anti-rotational mechanisms are known that include a pin or other projection that projects from the connector housing into a longitudinally formed slot in the contact. Such a structure is effective as an anti-rotational mechanism, however, when assembling the contact to the connector, it must be carefully aligned with the pin as it is being inserted. Since the contact is delicate care must be taken to prevent damage. This operation is usually performed by the end user, and as most cases where it is performed manually, it tends to be a substantial burden and adversely affects production.
What is needed is an anti-rotational mechanism for coaxial connector contacts that is easily assembled manually by the relatively unskilled worker.